Satou & Takagi A New Love
by Hela Kaede
Summary: Dedicated to Phoenix. A simple short story of the time that Satou and Takagi finally admit the truth to each other.


(Author's note: I wrote this very short story on the spot for a friend of mine that is obsessed with Satou/Takagi. It's like an addiction for her, and it seemed she couldn't get her "fix" that day. So I started writing a story to help her out. This is what came of it. Because it was spur-of-the-moment, there is no real introduction. It is also very short, the paragraphs simply being a line or two. However, I hope you enjoy it just as much as she did. -Hela Kaede )

-------------------------------------------

...And so Satou walked up to Takagi, her big, sweet eyes looking right into his. "I can't believe I've kept this silent so long..."

He looked at her, wondering what she meant. The moon glittered up above, its reflection on the lake like a mirror. They stayed silent, closing their eyes, as they leaned in for a kiss...

Their lips met. Takagi nervously raised his arms, but Satou beat him to it, holding him gently in a warm embrace.

They held tightly for what seemed like hours, before finally letting go and opening their eyes. Watching each others' every move, Takagi raised his hand to move a piece of hair from Satou's face.

His touch felt odd, but pleasant, to her. It all felt like some surreal dream. But then Takagi opened his mouth and said those three small words that hold so much power, "I.. I love you."

Satou made a sweet smile and looked down, before embracing him yet again and replying, "I know." She rested her head on his shoulder, facing the shimmering lake. "I love you too."

Takagi blushed slightly, but it could barely be noticed in the semi-dark night. He looked down at her neat, black hair, spread over him. He reached one hand up to stroke it. Dark, smooth locks of hair flowed between his fingers. Satou had a hidden smile, opening her eyes to the water.

Suddenly, Satou picked her head up. Takagi put his hand down, "What are y- ?"

"Shhh," whispered Satou, taking him by the hand and leading him for a lake-side walk.

There was a light breeze heading over the water, making Satou's hair fly back as she walked. In the foreground of the moon, Takagi could see a shining silhouette of Satou's smiling face.

She clenched his hand tightly in hers, using her other hand to hold her jacket closed. "Are you cold?" He asked, watching her. "No, it's just the wind." Satou replied. Nonetheless, he let go of her hand. She glanced up, surprised, just to feel his arm wrapping around her back. She blushed and let out a small giggle, holding her now-empty hands together by her face.

They walked a bit along the water's edge, until Takagi spotted an empty bench facing the lake. He led her over to it, and they sat down, his arm still behind her. Satou snuggled close, resting her head over his chest. Takagi closed his arms around her. She could hear his heartbeat going a mile a minute, making her smile yet again.

"Satou-san?..." started Takagi.

"No," she interrupted, getting up and putting her finger to his lips. "Call me Miwako-chan." He blinked, as she took her finger away and replaced it with her lips. "It sounds better," she said, tilting her head ever-so-slightly to the side.

Takagi smiled, adoring all her little movements. "You're right... Miwako-chan."

"So, what did you want to say, Wataru-kun?" She looked into his eyes inquisitively, her face so sweet and innocent that Takagi just wanted to squeeze her.

"I-I just wanted to say that..." he started, fighting back the impulse, if just for now, "I would love to do this again, sometime. Perhaps, during the day. I know a lovely spot over by-" But before he could finish, Satou's arms flew around him, clinging to him.

"I thought you would never say that!" she called.

Takagi blinked, "Huh?"

Satou looked up at him happily, "You're asking me out on another date!" He watched her big eyes shine.

His cheeks began to blush again, "Well yeah, you can put it that way..."

The two held hands, staring into each others' eyes, as the moonlight illuminated the scene with the help of nearby street lamps. _"Someday soon, Wataru-kun..."_ thought Satou.

_"We'll meet here again,"_ thought Takagi.


End file.
